At present, no flying objects, such as missiles, utilize dual recessed fins (referred to as “canards” in cases of missiles) to control their flight.
In cases of missiles, for example, historically the flight control has been achieved by using the current standard rotational canard control. The current canard control typically involves multiple rigidly extended canards that are axially rotated about the canard axis, the canard axis being normal to the main longitudinal missile axis. Such standard rotational canard control generates large control forces because of the “lift” generated by angling the canards to a desired angle into the air flowing around the missile body during missile flight. But major limitations attend this type of control. The most substantial are the canard drag forces and the consequential limited control authority afforded during the boost phase of the missile. The drag added by the rigidly extended canards impacts the overall missile design, especially for those missiles required to carry large propellant loads because of the range to be covered. The currently-used extended-canard configuration severely reduces the missile range as well as speed. In cases of hypervelocity missiles, such as Compact Kinetic Energy Missile (C-KEM), the canard drag may nullify altogether the very advantage of maneuverability sought by using the canards.